Heart to Heart
by Tessa4
Summary: Missing scene at the end of To Catch a Desserian. Mel finds that dancing is good for the soul as she reflects on her life since Cole entered it.


Heart to Heart. The missing scene from the end of the episode , To Catch a Desserian. Mel finds that dancing is good for the soul, as she reflects on the direction of her life, since Cole entered it.  
  
This is my first attempt at manipulating Mel and Cole, thanks to a little encouragement from a couple of expert manipulators. I've gone pretty easy on them first time out!  
  
Mel closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the strong arms that encircled her. After the eventful evening she'd just spent, it felt so good to be in Coles' protective embrace. One thing was certain, she thought to herself with a wry smile, a night out with her favourite Cirronnian was never boring. And now, here they were, and he'd held her to her promise to teach him to dance! Did it surprise her that he'd turn out to be so damned good at it?  
  
They swayed together as if floating on air, while the strains of that romantic song wafted around them. Mel opened her eyes, not taking her golden head from the comfort of his broad shoulder, to be met by his velvet brown gaze.  
  
"I think I like dancing, Mel." said Cole, in the deep, husky timbre that was like music to her ears.  
  
"Dancing is one of the most enjoyable things a couple can do together Cole." she replied. "It's like a beautiful language all it's own".  
  
"It feels right, to have our bodies touching like this, Mel" said Cole as he pulled her yet closer to him. So close that she could feel his every muscle move smoothly as he guided her gently around the darkened room.  
  
"Yes, Cole, it certainly does feel....right, doesn't it?"  
  
She could feel his muscular thighs through the thin fabric of her dress, and there was no mistaking the effect this new intimacy was having on the Tracker. . Her brain told her she should probably remove herself from his arms right now and excuse herself with explanations of needing her rest, but her heart, and her rapidly responding body had distinctly different ideas.  
  
Oh god, she could feel his heart beating a strong rythmn beneath where she had placed her hand. His chest felt so warm and strong to her touch.  
  
Did her heart beat at all before this enigmatic man stumbled into her life on that country road a few short months ago? For all her efforts, she thought she was dead inside before that day. It had been one crazy roller coaster ride ever since and she wouldn't change any of it for the predictable life she had known. She laughed inwardly as she cast her mind back to some of the things she'd found herself doing in an effort to help Cole with his work. If anyone had told her what her future held in store for her, she'd have written them off as certifiably insane! Yet, here was the former anally retentive Melanie Porter, (though Jess would argue she was still so inclined!) using her jelly dessert to listen to alien twins communicate with each other, allowing her microwave to be used to check thermal patterns, as well as pretty much all of her other household appliances, which had been pressed into service in an effort to track and capture escaped fugitives from other planets.  
  
And now, after an evening spent helping track and capture Zareth, she was back in the Watchfire, safe in the arms of the most adorable, sexy and desirable male that she, or even Jess, could have conjured up in one of their wildest fantasies. She mentally pounded her forehead. Oh, and he also happens to be from the planet Cirron!  
  
The combined effects of the events of the evening, and the champagne, had sent her elegantly coiffed head spinning. The intoxicating effect of this delicious smelling man weren't helping either. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by Coles' long fingers, gently stroking the base of her throat. She closed her eyes and savoured the electricity that seemingly flowed through her at his touch.  
  
His hands.  
  
They were unlike any she had ever seen or felt. Large, well formed and powerful, but capable of such gentle tenderness. She'd witnessed them closed around the Collector as he determinedly extracted the life forces that were his targets. Now, they performed this intimate Cirronnian gesture as if it was their sole purpose.  
  
"Mel ?"  
  
Her blue-green eyes flew open, and as she met his soft brown ones, she felt as though time suddenly stood still and there was nothing and no one in this world but her, and her Cole. And in that second, with undeniable certainty, she knew.  
  
She loved him.  
  
God help her, against her better judgement, which screamed at her so loudly she thought it would render her deaf.  
  
She loved him.  
  
"Mel, do you..."  
  
"Cole", she murmurred, as she looked up at him with eyes, heavily lidded with passion and sleepiness. She placed a slender hand on each side of his chiselled face, now showing the slight shadow of a beard. She drank in his incredible features and the way his soft, impossibly dark hair fell across his brow.  
  
"Cole.....she hesitated, "are you an angel?" and with that breathless question, she threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, raised hers slowly up to meet his and their lips met, first hesitantly, but then with a tender urgency that brought tears to her eyes. His lips were full and warm and they moved firmly against her own as they parted slightly, and she felt the world spinning crazily around her.  
  
This is how love was meant to feel. She thought. Something had always been missing. But not now, not here with this man. It was like the final piece of the puzzle had slipped miraculously into place. Cole caressed her back as he trailed hot kisses down her throat. Kisses that burned into her soul and awakened feelings she thought had long been lost to her. He bent slightly and took her up into his arms.  
  
"You must need sleep soon, Mel" he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. "I'm going to take you to your bed now."  
  
"I think you're right, Cole". She said through lips swollen by his kisses, as she stretched her arms and placed them around the Trackers' strong neck. He looked at her and gifted her with one of his brilliant smiles that sent warm sensations swirling through her. Then he walked toward the stairs, pausing to turn out the light over the bar.  
  
"Mel?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes, Cole, what is it? She whispered sleepily as she caressed the roughly stubbled skin of his cheek.  
  
"I think I'd like to have some more dance lessons, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Well.....I think if you twist my arm enough, I just might be willing to find the time for a few lessons." she teased.  
  
"I don't want to twist your arm, Mel. Don't you think it might hurt yo...."  
" Oh Cole" she grinned as she silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. "It's just a figure of sp....." "Never mind." she smiled, as they headed up the stairs.  
  
THE END  
. 


End file.
